In recent years, there has been a dramatic increase in demand for mobile connectivity solutions utilizing various wireless components and wireless local area networks (WLANs). This generally involves the use of wireless access points that communicate with mobile devices using one or more RF channels.
In one class of wireless networking systems, relatively unintelligent access ports act as RF conduits for information that is passed to the network through a centralized intelligent switch, or “wireless switch,” that controls wireless network functions. In a typical WLAN setting, one or more wireless switches communicate via conventional networks with multiple access points that provide wireless links to mobile units operated by end users. Frequently, wireless switches are licensed on a “per connection” basis whereby the operator purchases a license that allows the switch to logically connect with a particular number of access ports. As the operator purchases one or more licenses, the switch manufacturer or another trusted licensing entity typically provides a cryptographic key that is de-crypted by the switch to unlock the licensed capability. This licensing scheme allows operators to purchase only the number of licenses that are needed at a particular time, without paying for excess unused capability.
The wireless switch, then, typically acts as a logical “central point” for most wireless functionality. Consolidation of WLAN intelligence and functionality within a wireless switch provides many benefits, including centralized administration and simplified configuration of switches and access points. One disadvantage, however, is that malfunctions at the wireless switch can effect a significant portion of the wireless network. That is, if the wireless switch were to become unavailable due to power failure, malfunction, or some other reason, then the access points logically connected to that switch will typically also become unavailable.
To reduce the effects of wireless switch unavailability, wireless switches commonly incorporate “warm standby” features whereby a backup switch is configured to take over if a primary switch becomes incapacitated. While warm standby can mitigate the effects of centralized switching, it can be difficult to implement effectively without compromising the licensing scheme described above. That is, it is difficult to transfer licenses from a primary switch to a backup switch in the event that the primary switch becomes unavailable. In such circumstances, either the licenses need to be temporarily transferred to the backup switch, (which can be cumbersome and time consuming for both the switch operator and the licensing authority), or the customer loses out on some purchased functionality while the primary switch remains unavailable.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a licensing scheme that can allow continued access to licensed capabilities even in response to changes in network resources. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.